


[Podfic] Just Bros being Bros

by MistMarauder



Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, oblivious eddie diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: It's totally normal to kiss your best friend on the cheek. Eddie has no idea why everyone keeps giving him looks and thinking there's more there.All these things that people point to as evidence there's more than friendship - sure, Eddie's never had a friend he's as close to as he finds himself with Buck, but that doesn't mean anything. Not really. It's all totally normal, bro behavior here.Isn't it?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209062
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Just Bros being Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Bros being Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994910) by [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/pseuds/InsaneJuliann). 



> I should probably slow down with the podfics and stop spamming y'all, huh? Lol!
> 
> Thank you as always, Jules! Hope you enjoy! :)

****

**Just Bros being Bros by InsaneJuliann**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{56:19, 129.08 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1xbyx0x9dklxn5b/InsaneJuliann%20-%20Just%20Bros%20being%20Bros.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p18lxnlq23sr8uh/InsaneJuliann+-+Just+Bros+being+Bros.mp3/file)


End file.
